Structural insulated panels (SIPs) are well known in the art. Common to all SIPs is an insulating core surrounded by two exterior members. SIPs have gained increased acceptance in building construction as an energy efficient and structurally sound alternative to drywall and fiberglass insulation. It is desirable to mass produce homogenous SIPs using a continuous process.